Victorious It Up!
by ShakenThunder
Summary: When Rocky and CeCe win a chance to meet Lady GaGa, they head to L.A, only to find out they've been tricked. After they're robbed, they're taken in by the Vegas until the next flight to Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

** "Rocky! Rocky!"  
CeCe Jones ran down the hallway of her school to Rocky Blue, who was at her locker fixing her hair. "Yeah?" Rocky asked without taking her eyes away from the mirror.**

** "Check it out! Check it OUT!" CeCe cried, shoving a piece of paper at her best friend. "I've never gotten anything like this before!"**

** Rocky shut her locker door and took the paper. "CeCe, come on. Nothing could have- OH MY GOSH! CeCe, you've won first place!" They squealed and hugged and started jumping together. "First place! First place! First place!" Rocky squealed. Then she stopped and looked at CeCe. "Wait... what did you win first place for? CeCe, please tell me you didn't win the Youngest Female Hitman competition."**

** CeCe scoffed. "Ha, they don't even have those. Probably... Anyway, no. I entered an online competition for knowledge about celebrities, and I won first place, and we get to meet LADY GAGA!"**

** Rocky's eyes widened. "Shut. Up! No way! If you're lying, I'll shave your head and draw Freddy Krueger on top."**

** CeCe gasped. "No! You wouldn't do that!"**

** "Try me. Now are you lying or not?"**

** CeCe quickly shook her head. "Nope. See? Here." CeCe handed Rocky another piece of paper. **

** Rocky's eyes widened. "CeCe... is this Email really from Lady Gaga?"  
CeCe nodded, a smile on her face. "You bet it is! You and I are on the edge of glory, Rocky! Lady Gaga? Wow!"**

** "I know!" Rocky agreed. "I'm so happy I could die!"**

** "I'm speechless! We'll just dance all night long," said CeCe, wiggling down the hallway. "Ooh! Maybe a paprazzi will talk to us!"**

** "But we'll have to keep a poker face to stay mysterious," Rocky added.**

** CeCe's eyebrow arched. "This is getting old."**

** "Tell me about it," said Rocky. "But we were born this way, with our great hair." **

** CeCe nodded, and they stroked their long hair. CeCe snapped out of it. "Come on! Let's go pack! My mom said we're leaving for L.A. Friday morning and staying through Sunday."**

** "A hotel? Wow!" Rocky shook with excitement. "This is such a-"**

** "Come on!" CeCe dragged Rocky down the hallway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"CeCe, aren't you packed yet?" asked Rocky as she climbed in CeCe's window. Boxes were piled on boxes on boxes on boxes. Rocky's eyebrow arched. "And how much are you taking… because we're only allowed so much luggage."

"Those aren't for L.A.!" CeCe informed her. "Those aren't even mine."

"Oh…" Rocky was confused. "Then whose are they?"

"Flynn's," CeCe replied. "He's staying at a friend's house while we're gone."

Rocky nodded. "What all is he taking, his whole bedroom?"

"Yep." CeCe nodded. "He doesn't like being away from home at all."

"No, I don't," said Flynn as he walked into the room. "I've figured out how to be home while away from home. Take home with you!"

Rocky chuckled. "Flynn, do you really think—"

"SMART, isn't it, Rocky?" CeCe growled. She didn't want Flynn to go on this trip with them. Lady Gaga was way inappropriate for someone his age.

Okay, CeCe didn't care. It was their mother. The conversation had gone like this:

"Mom, can I come see—"

"Nope."

"Okay."

And there was his answer.

"This'll be the only show you'll be missing, right?" said Gary.

CeCe nodded. "Yep. We love the show, Gary. Don't worry… we're not going anywhere."

Gary nodded. "Well, okay… just don't die or anything. You're a couple of my best dancers."

Rocky grinned. "Wow, Gary! I've never seen this side of you before."

Gary made a face. "Me neither… and I don't like it." And with that, he walked away.

"Vell, vell, vell." Gunter and Tinka walked over to them. Gunter said, "Vell, it looks like our competition is gone for the weekend, Tinka."

Tinka giggled. "Yep. You do know what this means, don't you, Gunter?"

"Yep." They made an obnoxious pose. "WE GOT THE SPOTLIGHT!"

"No, you don't," said Gary as he walked by.

CeCe's mother walked into the studio. "Girls, come on. Get a move on. The flight leaves in thirty minutes."

CeCe smirked. "Mom, come on. It's a whole half hour."

"Yes, but they've got the whole… and the whole… just come on!"

"Trina!"

Trina Vega dropped the toothbrush she was using and jumped away from the sink, bright pink toothpaste smeared all over her teeth. "What?"

"That's MY toothbrush!" Tori growled. She walked in and picked it up to make her point. "Now I have to burn this thing!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Trina cried. "It's just a toothbrush."

Tori gasped. "And that's my toothpaste, too!"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Okay, and toothpaste too, but—"

"Trina! Tori!" Mrs. Vega yelled from downstairs. "Get a move on! You'll be late for school!"

Tori pointed at Trina. "This. Isn't. OVER."

"Hey! I was gonna sit there!" Trina cried.

Tori made a face. "No, you weren't."

"Since when do you sit with us?" asked Beck.

"She doesn't," Tori responded.

"Well, I was going to starting today," Trina said. "But now I guess I can't, because—GIMME THAT SEAT!" Trina grabbed Tori's hair and yanked her away from the table. Straightening out her skirt, Trina sat down calmly in her place.

Trina stood at her locker, looking in the mirror and putting on lip gloss. She popped her lips, admiring her look. Tori stormed over to her. "Trina! Are you using my lip gloss? AGAIN?"

Trina shook her head, the lip gloss still in her hand. "No. Why would you ask?"

Tori's face went flat. "Um, because you're using it? AGAIN? !"

Trina looked at it. "Oh, you mean this stuff? Oh, yeah, that's yours." She handed her sister the lip gloss.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I have to burn that, too."

"You and Trina have been fighting a lot more lately," said Andre. "Is something going on?"

Tori and Andre sat down at their usual lunch table. Tori ran a hand through her hair. "You mean other than the fact that Trina is an annoying bundle of crap in a wig? No, not really."

Andre chuckled. "Come on. You gotta love her."

"You do?" Tori rolled her eyes. "That's a failed test."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Lol no more hiatus!:D**


End file.
